


Transformation

by Froggie_writes



Category: A villains tale
Genre: F/F, F/M, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggie_writes/pseuds/Froggie_writes
Summary: Nick and Dahlia go to the zoo





	Transformation

Nick grabbed Dahlias hand and pulled her to his side, he then wiped the motor oil off the side of her face. "You need to be careful fixing engines, the oil might go in your eye and trust me, it ain't worth it." He playfully explained. "what else am I supposed to do, not go under the car?" She asked. "Eye protection or something, I dunno, I'm no genius when it comes to these things, I just dig up cool things and sell them to museums." Dahlia looked at him and said "okay, okay ,fine, I'll invest in some goggles. Did you bring salad dressing?" She asked. "No, we're going to a zoo, why would I bring salad when they sell dinonugget kids' meal?Anyway, Fun story, I once got sucked off by a guy who put salad dressing on my dick, weird guy, great sex." He smiled at her who smiled back. "How didn't that sting? Like, wouldn't the vinegar hurt?" She curiously asked. "No, it was oil based, it was basically just olive oil and chives, olive oil is a great lube substitute so it was perty good," he made an ok sign with his fingers whilst people stared at them. "What did we say?" She looked at Nick "I don't know," he replied whilst holding her hand. A woman holding her child's hand stomped towards them and shouted "shut your god-damn fucking mouth you gay ass Vampyre, and get you and your little friend to dye your hair back to a natural colour, it's affecting my child's eyes!" Dahlia blew her nose and put the tissue in the child's face "this is my natural hair?" The woman gasped and slapped Dahlia. "Did you just slap my girlfriend and misidentify me bitch! I am pansexual you fucking boar! She covered her kids ears and said," how dare you speak that kind of language Infront of my little boy!" She gasped. "Grr! I'll plant a mango tree up your mother's cunt and fuck your sister in its shade, I honestly envy people who haven't met you, come on amorcita," they trudged off to the ticket booth leaving the woman silent with a sick burn. "Are you ok, your cheek seems to be swelling and bruising?" She sniffled a little and said "no, it hurt, it hurts a lot," she teared up a little. Nick slowly licked Dahlia's cheek and it tickled a little "there we go, all better," he got out a tissue and dabbed her tears away so as to not ruin her eye makeup. "Thanks," she pulled down Nick's head and gave him a kiss on the cheek. They were now waiting in line for the ticket booth, it was very busy for September, it was getting cold, Dahlia began to shiver. Nick undid his long scarf and wrapped it around Dahlia, she liked this, it was soft and smelt just like him. They got to the extravagantly decorated ticket booth and got out their reservation on his iPad. The depressed looking man scanned the reservation code and then they were inside looking at the map. 

"What's closest?" Nick asked, attempting to read the map, he needed his reading glasses but didn't expect to need them . "Well it seems like it goes around in a loop, the aquarium is first so we should go in there?" She pondered looking up at him; he was distracted by his spliff for a second and then said "yeah, yeah, let's go there first." He suddenly was less on edge and more interested in his surroundings. They first came to a penguin enclosure and were amazed by their little tuxedos and waddling. "okay, are you ready?" Asked Dahlia. "Heck yeah," he said slowly. He suddenly emitted gas and proofed into a little penguin. His transformation powers only worked if he had actually seen an animal in real life so the most he could transform into were a snake, a couple land mammals and bugs. "Aww, good job Sparky, you're adorable," he squawked at her and let her pick him up. He then nuzzled his beak on her cheek as they walked through a large glass tunnel, it was bright blue and surrounded with seals swimming round it as well as little fish. The penguin proofed again into a big seal, Dahlia got onto her knees and stroked his fur " hmm, surprisingly briselly." Kids began surrounding him and giving him lots of strokes he said "arf, arf," at Dahlia which probably meant "Aw, look how cute they are!" He proofed back into a human, which disturbed the kids thoroughly, and walked through the tunnel with his arm around her. "Okay it's just a lotta fish next, I'll only transform into a shark or something," she nodded and they went walking into the little rocky building with tanks all over it. Prepossessing fish swam around in their large tanks, swimming around in the crystal water in bewitching ways. "Hmm no sharks but the Savannah zone is next which means lions!" Her eyes twinkled in excitement from the thought of riding a lion. They walked out of the rocky structure into the new environment, it was yellow, grassy and had glass enclosures placed around it. They came up the the first enclosure, it was filled with zebra, Nick proofed again and turned into a zebra and galloped around a little to the next enclosure; there were cheetah inside, a couple seconds later he had transformed into one although, he seemed far fluffier than the ones inside. He zipped around each enclosure, memorised each animal's form and slowly transformed into every last one. He then stopped and turned into a lion. His mane was cotton candy pink and his eyes were a deep black, He walked up to Dahlia and sniffed her stomach and thought "something's off" he let her touch his head before he transformed back. "Hey? Is there something wrong amorcita?" He asked, she looked panicked. "Not to alarm you but I think my water just broke, um can you call Yukia to tell him to get to the hospital and an ambulance?" Nick panicked then dialed 119 on his phone and said "hi, can we have an ambulance at Tsuki center zoo, yes, my girlfriend has just gone into labor, no, um… a few minutes ago, no I'm not the father she's a surrogate for my brother and brother in-law, ok 5 minutes sounds great, thanks." He carried her to the front entrance and sat her down on a bench. "Are the contractions starting, you're grimacing?" He asked. "No, not really I'm just wet, very, very soaked. It's 3 days premature, this shouldn't have happened sparky!" She panicked. "Hey calm, I'm gonna phone Yukia now, calm down everything is going to be ok," he sat next to her and held her hand, he called Yukia. "hi big brother, how is the zoo trip going? Have you seen the penguins yet, I love penguins," he cheerfully said. "Well, yeah, actually um… Dahlia's water broke and she's going into labour," he awkwardly said. He suddenly heard fast, deep breathing and his panicked brother shouted,out of breath, "K-Kai, the baby is comiiiing!!!" He heard a loud thump. "Oh fuck! he just has a panic attack and fainted, ok I'm assuming you called an ambulance but I wouldn't be surprised if you haven't?" Kai calmly asked down the phone, him being calm seemed to calm everyone down. "Yes, yes I did, the labour, it's a couple days early though and the due dates in two weeks?" He held Dahlias hand as she screamed through a contraction. "look idiot,that's ok, text my mobile when you get to the ambulance and the hospital, It won't take us long to get there, I'm taking the station wagon, Ferrari hybrid thing and I swear if you make things uncomfortable for them I will burn down your house and cut off your bollocks, ok? bye," Kai was being a dick as per usual but Dahlia was like a little sister to him so it was excusable this time. Dahlia was tightly squeezing Nick's hand and  
crying "I'm so scared" she quietly cried. "I know amorcita,I know look, drink some water for me and use my scarf or something, it's what they do on call the midwife," he proudly exclaimed as he got a bottle of water out of his satchel and stroked her head. The ambulance team promptly arrived through the gate and helped her up on her feet. Surprisingly the woman who insulted the two earlier had a face full of guilt as she watched them, Dahlia wore very loose, flowy clothing so it was hard to tell if she was pregnant or not. The paramedics sat her down on a stretcher and did some little checks to make sure she was healthy. Nick gave Dahlia her handbag "thanks sparky," she said whilst stroking his chin. She got out her phone and called her father ," Dahlia, is everything ok? You don't usually call me at this time of day?he said worriedly. "Daddy I've gone into Labour I don't know what imma do!" She said whilst crying, he patted her on the head. "Oh, I'll get to the hospital, calm down, your mother was exactly the same and you were an extremely healthy little devil and tell your boyfriend to stop worrying too, I can hear his breathing, ok see you in a minute." He calmly said. "Daddy said for you to be calm so erm…. Listen,um, are you eating brownies, can I have some?" Nick shoved his face with his home baked brownies. "Sorry amorcita, they've been spiced up a little with um you know what I'm trying to say, I've got fruit roll ups though?" Nick had the taste of a toddler and ate like one too. She took the three fruit roll ups and ate them all quickly.

Meanwhile, Yukia and Kai were stuck in the traffic jam of the century. "A record breaking traffic jam has occurred on Niji Motorway, reports are saying that some Basan are attempting to cross the busy motorway. Why these Chickens are crossing the road we may never know. Our next story is blah blah blah blah blah." Kai had an extremely frustrated angry face as he sat behind the wheel "we know why demon chickens cross the road, to get to the other side dumbasses, they only do it to annoy people and make people sin! For Fucks Sake get a grip!" He screamed at the radio. "Honey, you are getting angry again, you upset me when you are angry, stop please, I know you are stressed," he said whilst hyperventilating on a paper bag. "Sorry wallflower, I'll stop, you know how I get when people misidentify and shit on supernatural races, it was my life's work for a while, that's all," he said in a calmer demeanor. "Ok detour!" He said happily. "Kai, what are you doing?" Yukia said nervously and angrily whilst Kai was happily humming. "I refuse to be absent like my father and miss our child's birth so we're taking a detour, I will not wait one more second," he drove onto the large, empty pathway and started speeding at 80mph. All of a sudden, splat he had run over someone, Yukia seemed a little happier "ha this is just like GTA, it's so cool!" He said like a little kid, Kai knew nothing about video games so he just went along with it .The road began to close off and he saw the giant slow moving chickens. "Yuki, your turn, you like a bit of poultry right baby?" Kai stopped driving and pulled over, two policemen went over to their car. "Ok I'm sorry but, I need to see your license and IDs sirs." Kai got out his wallet and Yukia grabbed his bag and handed them their IDs ,"Prince Kai Busarakha- Kuro and Prince Yukia Busurakha-kuro PHD of the supernatural races and covens of Asia, can we go now?" Yukia timidly said with majesty. "Oh my god, my wifey buys your shoes and clothes Mr.KBK, and your royal Highness I'm ever so sorry but these Chickens aren't seeming to be moving anytime soon, why are you in such a hurry may I ask?" He looked at Yukia with his big kind eyes. " Well our surrogate is in labor right now and we really do not want to miss the birth of our child, you understand?" Yukia asked whilst putting his wallet away. "Oh yes, absolutely, I've got two at home myself, if you could think of a way to get rid of them I'll let you through," he gently asked, Kai rolled his eyes and said "of course we can, this isn't amature hour!" Yukia gasped and slapped him round the ear "Kai do not be rude, he is trying his best!" Yukia looked through the glove compartment and got out some gloves, eye protection and a squirty bottle filled with fluid. He got out of the car and charged towards the chickens feet and started sporadically squirting them "это то, что вы получаете за то, что владеете этими бедными цыплятами, вы, монстры, просто вернитесь в свой шабаш и заберите некоторых грешников другим способом!!!!" he angrily shouted. The Basan suddenly began to shrink into little chickens again. "Thank god, what was that!" The actually nice policeman said. "It was a mixture of holy water, hydrochloric acid and sodium chloride," he smiled proudly at his concoction. Kai hurried them both over while he was holding a Polaroid and an envelope. "I'm sorry for earlier, I've just been on edge recently, um smile for the picture?." Kai pulled the man's head close to his and took a photo, they then both signed the photo with a special ink pen and wrote a message on the back which said "sorry we missed you, you married a lovely man. Go take this and buy you and your family something nice. Kind regards KBK and Prince Yukia Busurakha-kuro", inside the envelope was a check for 150,000 yen and they closed the letter back up. "Um, give this to your wife and have a good day!" They drove off to the hospital leaving the policemen speechless. "They say never meet your heroes but that was nice," Unfortunately many people had seen these acts of chivalry, taken pictures, taken a video or alerted the press of their child's birth.

By the time they had got to the hospital the press had already arrived and started taking pictures of the 27 year old prince and the 29 year old designer. "Hey! Hey! Sir's come over here," "No come to us!" They all shouted. In the end they only went over to the quietest reporter and answered her questions. "Excuse me but a lot of people are asking who is the biological parent and how did it happen, they are a bit personal so I understand if you just want to move along," Kai wrapped his massive overcoat around Yukia as to stop him from having a sensory overload and a meltdown. "Well, Victoria? We are both the biological parents and the answer is dabbling with a little magic, thanks for being so patient. All of the flashing and screaming is an OCD and anxiety trigger for my husband, you understand, we better get off." He grabbed all of the bags filled with bottles, clothes, formula and blankets; they walked into the hospital. "Thanks teddy bear, I can not deal with all of that paparazzi, that is why I stopped going to the Met Gala with you. Ok they are in the maternity ward on the 5th floor, I will go grab them some coffee and food whilst you go upstairs." Kai ran over to lift only to find that it was out of order "for fucks sake!" He ran up the stairs. Yukia grabbed a ton of carrot cake, 5 cups of coffee milk tea and 8 bottles of water, paid then quickly caught up with Kai who was on the 5th floor. They went up to the door which had a security code on it and a sign outside which said "please be quiet when entering!" They saw a little buzzer and pressed it. "Hello, how can I help you?" They looked at eachother and Yukia said "um it's quite confusing actually, our surrogate has gone into labor but she is also family, can we come in?" The speaker turned off and on again. "Of course you can, no need to explain yourself dear, now just give us your names and we can let you in." Yukia looked up at Kai and he smiled back at him. "Yukia Busurakha-kuro and Kai Busurakha-kuro," he said happily. The door opened and they both timidly and quietly walked in. A small woman about Yukia's height took their coffee and guided them through the twisting hallways into a little waiting room, Tadashi and Danuja were inside. "I got coffee and cake if anyone wants any?" They both nodded and took a coffee. "Are you guys ok, we saw the thing on Facebook?" Danuja said with Kai sitting next to him. "No not really, it set off Yukia's anxiety. Anyway, why is your ass here? I thought you had work?" He asked whilst opening a bottle of water for Yukia. "Well I missed your baby shower because of Caydence's 17th birthday and as your father figure I thought I should at least be here seeming your parents can't," Kai gave Dan a quick hug which he accepted. "Dr, Sensei, where is my big brother?" They all looked at him. "The delivery room? It's just down the hall; first door on the right, you should be able to go in if you're the father," Tadashi answered whilst drinking his coffee. "Actually he's it's biological mother technically," Kai said smugly. The two men's eyes opened widely. "Wait what! As a scientist I can say for certain that's not how it works, I taught you simple biology you know how it works." Danuja said confusedly. "Yeah, it's done via artificial insemination or something. You can't just mix two cups of cum together and expect a baby to pop into someone's stomach, dude what has Yukia been telling you?" Tadashi asked. Yukia got really nervous and went into the toilet "Bitches, I'm not being stupid, I just magicked Yuki a sex change, fertilised one of his eggs and then put it into Dahlia so the fact is, I am right by saying Yukia is technically it's mother but Queens I'm just joking around and trying to start up some conversation," they looked at him shocked. "You turned him back into a man right?" Dan asked suspiciously. "Yes, yes why wouldn't I? I may be a bastard whore but I wouldn't do anything to hurt my little Yuki," they were relieved. Yukia walked out of the bathroom but with a sickly green tinted face "Sensei, did you and Petra feel this nervous at Dahlias birth?" He asked timidly whilst laying onto Kai. "God yeah, it's completely normal to feel this way, human, Vamp or Demon it's a completely normal reaction, childbirth is scary." Yukia held Kai's hand and they looked at eachother, they needn't say words, the fiery twinkle in their eyes said enough. They both exited the room hand in hand exuding confidence and pride. "Hmm, must be nice having a soulmate," Tadashi said. "Tin, tin, tin, all I have is a 17 year old and a needy wife but hey, I'm lucky I guess," they both slurped their coffee and waited. 

Kai and Yukia followed Tadashi's directions and low and behold Dahlia sat in a big bed with her legs spread and Nick sitting next to her. "Hi Dahlia," Yukia said whilst waving his hand. Dahlia waved back and Kai ran up straight to her "are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he? Darling thank god you're alive" Kai dramatically said whilst putting his head on her chest. Nick tiredly hugged Yukia "oh little brother, why do you always put me through this crap, it took you 5 hours to get here!" He hugged Yukia tighter. "Kai, Nick's been brilliant, he hasn't left my side once, don't worry broski everything is gonna be fi-," She suddenly screamed through a contraction. "Call the doctor, please call the doctor!" She panicked. Kai ran out the room leaving her with a high/hungover boyfriend and a platinum star gay who knew little about how birth worked. She screamed again but this time louder. She grabbed both of their hands and squeezed them. The doctor came running in and examined her "ok just relax, we're gonna bring in your aunt who will monitor your heart rate and a couple other nurses." She screamed again. The nurses rushed in and hooked all manners of machines up to her. Kai stood at Dahlia's rear and held Yukia's hand. "Okay 3..2..1 and push," Dahlia screamed and cried, she squeezed Nikolai's hand so tightly that it broke a bone. The two fathers had looked for a little too long and had fainted. When they woke up the men had passed out for ten minutes, they wobbled back onto their feet and each held one of Dahlia's hands. "Okay one more 3..2..1 and push," the sound of a baby crying echoed through the room. 

The nurses checked over the baby and handed it to Yukia who was doing what they taught him on a parenting course, skin on skin contact. They took them into their own private room and Yukia layed on the bed holding the tiny newborn. Kai Laid on the bed next to Yukia and they both began to cry "5 years, 10 months and 28 days it has taken us to get to this point," they both said. Danuja brought in their bags and said "well done boys, you've finally grown up," Kai kissed Yukia on the forehead as Dan left and got up and carried a bag over to them. "Um… so do you want to put it in a diaper and towel for now until the Doctor comes, I wouldn't want to keep dressing and undressing it," Yukia smiled and nodded." Let us Stop calling the little Childling it ,I mean, she is a gorgeous little girl," Kai's face lit up as he brought over a couple towels and nappies. "So she's a little girl, she is beautiful isn't she," Yukia gently laid her down, she began to cry again, he put a nappy on her and wrapped her in a soft, fluffy towel. "There we go, nice, warm and dry." He said whilst picking her up again. "Do you want to hold her?" He asked Kai whilst handing her over to him. He gently supported her fragile body in his arms making sure to support your head "well why aren't you sweet little one, I promise to never leave your side because your Papa's little girl," he cried again whilst holding her. "So you want her to call you Papa, guess I'm dad then, any objections?" He asked Kai sweetly "no, not at all," he smiled back. The doctor came in with a clipboard and a couple little machines ," okay I see baby has calmed down, can you put her into the little Wheely cot for me?" Kai stood up and gently put her down in the cot. "Is the surrogate ok?" Kai asked whilst the doctor checked the baby's heartbeat, she began to cry again "oh yes you don't have to worry, the placenta already came out of her, she and her boyfriend started making out right after, the midwives all evacuated the room," he then checked her breathing and blood pressure. "All seems well, we will return in an hour for blood tests to check for infection. Oh yes, if she starts crying and her nappy isn't full try her on some formula, you two seem to be naturals, just go with your gut instinct," they both nodded at the doctor as he left the room. "My gut instinct tells me that I'm hungry, what would you like to eat Princy?;pizza, pad Thai, hot wings, burgers, ramen ya know; take out?" He asked quietly "burgers sound good, we do not want anything too messy, it will just add to the mess we are probably going to make. Just text Nataly to tell Ivan to stop off at a burger place before he gets here," Kai got out his phone and began texting Nataly. The baby started crying in her cot and began making a suckling motion with her mouth. "I think she is hungry, I shall go grab a bottle," Yukia stood up, put on his black cardigan with little stars over it, grabbed a bottle of readymade formula, he took off the cap and undid the seel. He then got out a box of bottle caps and attached one, using his thermokenisis he warmed up the milk just to the right temperature, not too hot, not too cold. He grabbed a cloth and gave it to Kai "Ok Papa Bear, do you want to feed her?" Yukia said gently whilst carrying over the milk. "Just like the course right?" Kai asked, holding her in one arm. "Yes, just do it like that and you will be fine teddy," said Yukia. Kai gently put the bottle in the baby's mouth and she began to suckle. "Yukiii, she's so precious, she just started to hold my hand and look at her palms, she's a necromancer." Kai said as happy tears ran down his face. "Honey look at her face," Kai looked down at his little girl's face in awe. "She has my eyes!" He happily squealed. "I know, they're emerald green, which means for certain that not only is she a Vampyre but also a witch." They both smiled at each other with glittering eyes. "Hi, we're here to take the baby's blood, it won't take long, just a vile from the feet." They looked down at her, she was looking around the room in ecstasy. "Yuki just put her in the cot, they aren't hurting her on purpose, go on, you don't want her to have undiagnosed meningitis plus she's premature, just do it ok wallflower?" Yukia angrily looked at the nurses and put the baby in the cot. The midwife said to Kai "Vampyre parents are overly clingy in the first two weeks, it's quite usual for this to happen but seeming he let you near the baby you must have a special bond. A Lot of squabbles happen between parents in the first couple of weeks." She said whilst happily smiling. They took her out of the room and Yukia held Kai's hands and put them over his ears. "I don't want to hear her scream in pain," his ears lent backwards and Kai heard their baby's scream. The midwife ran in and said "help, please," timidly. They both ran into the little room, the vile of blood had been taken but the nurses and the baby were levitating. Kai jumped up and grabbed the baby "there, there I've got you now, no more crying, you won't get hurt anymore," He handed the baby over to Yukia who was gently rocking her. "Ok, are there going to be any more checks?" He looked down at them and asked. "N-No, we will just analyse the blood and if it is all clear you're free to leave," he walked out of the door and banged his head on the frame; He was 6ft 4usually and 6ft 6 in heels so he was used to bumping his head; witches were always tall. 

A little while later Danuja knocked and asked to come in, the men let him in. "So how's it doing?" He asked quietly. "We just about managed to change her nappy, it was… awkward? (that is the right word?) but we got her into a little baby grow." Yukia said whilst sitting on Kai's lap. "The midwives said the test shouldn't take longer than half an hour and then we're free to leave, Ivan is actually coming upstairs at the moment bringing us some dinner," Kai nuzzled Yukia's head. "You know, as someone who used to watch you heartlessly murder people you seem to be taking this parenting thing rather well, better than I was anyway haha," he smiled whilst walking over to the cot. "Can I?" Kai nodded, Yukia was more hesitant. "Wow she's tiny, 6 pounds 6 ounces," he gently picked her up. "When I got Caydence she was a few days old and at 9 pounds. She's very sweet, have you named her yet?" He asked whilst delicately holding the baby in the chair. "Well we were just talking about it, we have narrowed it down to 3 names," Yukia said proudly, they had a list of 150 girls' names so narrowing it down was tough. "Ok so we have Malai, Zia and Aya," Kai said looking at the list with a clear blue strip on top of it, it helped him read. "Wow those are all nice, what one is easiest to spell in your 1st languages?" Dan said curiously. "Aya is really easy to translate into Russian see…" he wrote the word Айя down. "Hm, for me it would be Malai because it's a Thai name but Aya is pretty easy as well," Kai wrote the name อายะ down. "Well personally, I'd go with Aya, it suits her as well, hm Aya Busurakha-kuro, ha sounds like something out of a manga or anime," he put her back down into the cot. "Well you two, mission success for now and if you need childcare or something I'm usually free if I'm not running around and killing ze bad guys," he gave them both headpats and a little parcel. "Hm, what's this?" Kai said unwrapping the present. Inside was a ton of witch binding bands for babies. "Aw, you really didn't have to, these are really expensive usually," kai said whilst inspecting at each one. "Eh, don't mention it, we've fought in wars together and you've both saved my life it's not much, I can't imagine how tough it's been for you both. Well, I better be off; Bubbles wants me to pick her up from the dance studio, bye," he waved and then walked off. A couple minutes later Ivan walked in and said "the ice-cream machine was broken again, bah stupid thing, I got you the things you asked for otherwise. The woman at the counter was a real cyka," Yukia stood up and gave him a big hug. "спасибо, старший брат, ты лучший" the small man said holding his brother tightly. "Can I see my niece?" Ivan asked. "Yeah," Kai said whilst stuffing his face with fries. "How's Nikolai, he has not come in to see us," Ivan stopped talking to the baby and said. "He broke up with Dahlia, said it was too hard being in a long distance relationship and she deserves better than him, Dahlia stormed out with her uncle about half hour ago, he's in the toilet right now probably smoking something." He said whilst sitting down with her and stroking her face. Yukia stood up and got a pacifier for Aya and put it in her mouth "I'm going to go speak to him, if she cries she needs changing ; I fed her 15 minutes ago," he walked out of the room into the waiting area. Nick was sat curled up in a ball listening to music, Yukia sat next to him and put his head in Nick's shoulder. "You should be with your baby, go, I'm the one who looks after you, you don't need to look after me," he took out his headphones . "большой брат, if you keep on looking after everyone else you are never going to have time for yourself, you let Dahlia look after you, what changed?" He gave his brother head pats. "Duckling, I've got to work in Egypt non-stop for the next year, it's not fair on her, I'd never be able to see her, she's got a good life and I don't want to take that away from her. She loves her job and is good at it; I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if she was unhappy," he said with a voice full of sorrow. "Well at least your reasoning is justifiable, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if she was unhappy either," he hugged his brother and shoved carrot cake in his gob. "In the words of mama, cake makes everything better," he picked up Yukia and flung him over his shoulder. "Now what did I do to get such A good little brother, ok let's go see my niece!" He ran out with Yukia still on his shoulder and turned left. "You went the wrong way" Yukia said and pointed in the opposite direction, "oh yeah," Nick turned left. They did this around the castle when they were little if Karolina wasn't around. "Where's my niece!" he shouted. The baby woke up and began crying. The men all looked at Nick with faces full of disapproval. "Well, good job you dumbass, you're the reason why this country has to put instructions on shampoo bottles. well done, I think I need to make you a medal." Nick went up to Kai and growled at him, Kai started to sweat. "Don't Fucking bark if you can't fucking bite, go to hell!" Kai gave the angry Vampyre a massive smirk. "I'll gladly take your offer, I know there's a special place in hell for me; it's called a throne but I wouldn't expect someone as foolish as you to know what one is seeming you've always been someone's footstool, bitch." Before Nick could helplessly retaliate the blow Yukia stood in-between the two and gave them a death state and slapped them both in the face "Honey be Nicer to Nick, he's been through a lot today and Lamb just give up, you'll never win, he worked in the underground since he was 14; he was raised to be like it," they both rolled their eyes and said "Sorry Yukia it won't happen again." Ivan handed the baby over to Yukia. Yukia kissed the baby on the forehead and held her gently, she began to smile a little "ha look at that, she's got your smile honey." Kai peered over and smiled back "hehe, cute little smile, does she need her daily feeding now?" He asked curiously. "No, the nurse should be here any second now, then we will do it," Yukia's brothers confusedly looked at each other. "C...can I hold her, I smell a little bad at the moment so I can understand if you wouldn't want me to," Yukia sniffed his brother, he had the second best nose in the family after Nick. "Hm, just smells like vanilla, um.. pick n mix and vodka to me, I like it," Yukia smiled, they all knew he wouldn't like over something like that, put a blanket on Nick and soon after gave him Aya. "This is Aya, she's quite a happy little thing unless you aggravate her." Nick smiled at her and she opened her big emerald eyes. "She's quite cute, reminds me of someone, isn't that right Ivan?" Ivan smiled back at Nick. " Oh yes certainly," he replied. "What are you talking about?" Him and Kai looked confused. "You, ya silly duckling, you were about the same shape and size though you had white hair and bright blue eyes." Ivan nodded in agreement. Kai kissed Yukia on the forehead. 

Not long after the nurse walked in and said "she's all clear and in perfect health you're free to go home unless you want to ask anything?" they both looked at each other happily. "Actually, if you don't mind me asking but how long do you have to wait until you bath her?" Kai asked confusedly. "I recommend waiting 24hours to allow the umbilical cord to heal a little, a sponge bath in a baby bath should be ok," Kai smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "Ok let's pack all the things away," Yukia said whilst putting Aya into the cot. The men all packed the bottles and items away. Kai put on his large overcoat and hat; Yukia removed his cardigan and wrapped Aya in it, it smelt like him so she would feel comfort on the journey. He put on his cape, did up his tie, put on his gloves and his cross body bag. "Um, Ivan, how do you do the car seat?" Ivan was already a proud father of 3 kids so he knew his way around a car seat like the back of his hand. "Ok so you see these two straps, you put her arms underneath them and put them into the clicky, red thing at the bottom, now you try." Yukia did it perfectly first try. "Okay, so after I put the bags in the back I'll show you how to hook up the car seat to the car, the press is outside so you might want to wear some sunglasses to cover your eyes," said Ivan as he put on his long trench coat. The two older brothers carried the two large bags, Kai held Aya and Yukia carried a lone cigarette in his hand and lit it. "Okay let's go," said the smallest man as he walked down the stairs ready to give the press what they wanted and keeping his OCD in check. He opened the big glass door for the other 3 men, cameras flashed and flickered in their eyes. They quickly rushed over to the station wagon and hooked Aya in, Yukia put out his cigarette and kissed her on the forehead, she smiled once more. "Adiós mother fuckers!" Said Nick whilst putting on his helmet, got onto his Harley and revved up the exhaust. "Ok you guys have a safe trip home" said Ivan as he got into his Volkswagen. Kai started up the engine and off they went through the busy roads. "Is it ok if I have a shower before you when we get home, I just feel icky," said Kai as he merged into the highway. "No, no problem, be quick though, we do not have a lot of blood left at home and she really needs to feed soon," he said nervously. "Ok, new plan, we get indoors, we let her feed then I go have a shower," he said happily, Yukia nodded. 

Kai drove into their driveway, opened up the garage and put the car inside. Yukia got Aya out of the car with ease and carried her to the front door; he opened the door with his PAC man keys. Aya seemed bewildered by the new smells, they used a tropical blossom air freshener which was very fresh and floral, she began to cry. "Hey,hey,hey, do not cry sweetie, I am here." Kai brought the bags into the hallway, put them down onto the wooden floor and rug. The baby calmed down, Yukia danced around with her, the motion seemed to make her happy. Kai sat down in the chair and said "do what you need to," Yukia put the baby down onto a little patchwork mat with animals printed over it and a little stuffed duck was next to her. Yukia took Kai's arm and put a tourniquet around it and tried to find a good vein. He found one and quickly shoved a needle into his arm, it connected to a blood bag and it promptly filled with blood. Yukia removed the needle then licked the wound clean ,his spit had antibacterial properties and put a plaster on it. "Thank you honey," he said whilst removing the chord from the bag and drinking the access blood. "Did you seriously just use a hello kitty band-aid?" Asked Kai whilst slowly getting up. "What, they were the cheapest plasters at the store and have better adhesive than the normal ones and because they are made for kids they are better on your sensitive skin," he smiled whilst giving Kai some chocolate. "Can you buy the Disney ones next time, I like Donald Duck," he embarrassingly muttered, "hey my skin is not sensitive!" He exclaimed. "Ha, ok mr I still use baby shampoo and baby wash. Remember when I used my face cream on you, you came up with hives for weeks," he happily said whilst putting the blood into a sterilised baby bottle. Aya smelt the blood and began to cry, he grabbed a muslin square and put it over his shoulder, he began to feed Aya the blood. "Okay I'm going to go quickly, have a shower and get into some comfies," Yukia was too busy feeding his daughter to notice him saying anything. Aya was quickly drinking the blood, she had been alive for almost 7 hours now, you're meant to feed baby Vampyres in the first 6, she was extremely hungry. "You drank that up fast little one, hm your thangs have not popped out yet which is surpri….. nevermind I just saw them," he smiled at her daughter as her thangs sank back into her mouth, vampyre thangs were different from teeth, much alike a snakes, they can show and hide them when they wanted to. He sat her up and supported her head and started tapping her on the back, she burped soon after. "Okay let's show you around the house," he giggled a little and carried the baby over his shoulder. "Ok this is the living room and that's the tv, your Papa is obsessed with the 80's and green, that's why there are plants everywhere." He carried the baby out of the room and down the hallway. "That is the bathroom, your Papa likes that one, it has a shower and next to that room is a toilet, it was clever putting them next to each other. Oh hi Morticia," he waved at an adorable large Tsuchigumo who crawled across the floor, up Yukia's leg and snuggled into his head. Yukia had a special talent to understand what animals were saying, it was considered his original power before the Vampyrism kicked in, it seemed to make the prince more endearing. "This is Aya, be careful, she is more likely to hurt you than you hurt her," the spider demon nodded and crawled down his leg and into her basket. They walked into the large blue kitchen which backed into a conservatory with a sofa, foosball table, decks and bookshelves and a dining area. "This is the kitchen and my studying area, I'm a teacher so I have to mark a lot of papers and make teaching plans so I need a little area to do so. Through the door on the left is the basement (you have to wait until you're older to go there) and the right the garden, it's really cold so we won't go out there," Aya was looking around a little, she couldn't see a lot though, her vision was terrible still (all baby's Vision was) but she liked listening to her father's voice as it was a little familiarity in the new strange area. He carefully walked up the stairs and went into a small room "this is your Papa's designing room, he sews, knits, draws and then sends them off to his company to produce worldwide, he gives most of his wage to the rest of the workers and charities, he is kind like that, it is not like we need it, we live comfortably as it is, we will never have a shortage of cash so what is the point in Keeping so much, there is no point." The room was very clean and smelt strongly like Kai, Yukia liked walking into the room when he was gone on business trips for a couple days. He then pointed to different doors "there we have another bathroom , toilet, a little laundry room, my gaming room and our bedroom but this room is all yours." He opened the little door and it opened into a beautiful nursery. It had little moons and stars over it, a little cot, a changing table,stuffed animals, rattles and a wardrobe with a lock. It was extremely clean and safe; the fathers had done a good job at keeping the country house baby proofed and they had to do so anyway because of how clumsy Kai was. Yukia had to take Kai to the emergency room 1 month prior to Aya's birth because he managed to fall over, catch himself on a drawer, break the drawer and got a knife to go through his foot. "Okay let's close these curtains and put you to bed," he put her down onto the table and changed her clothes into some nighttime ones. He struggled a lot with the buttons; he had a fear of them not being closed properly so he kept on checking them over and over again. "Okay, all clean and better." Kai walked into the room topless and said "look the cardio's been paying off look at the definition," he kissed his forearms. "Y-yeah they do look great," he drooled a little then stopped himself ," but not In Front of the baby," Kai rolled his eyes and smiled. "I can take over from here, you've done enough today, relax, we've got two weeks of this and then you've got to go to work, take some time for yourself," he kissed Yukia's head then picked up Aya. 

Kai sat down in the rocking chair with the little baby in his arms. He had cut his hair and beard in the shower so he felt fresh and clean, he had grown it out during the pregnancy so his beard was getting super long and bushy, his hair was a mess. He now had a nicely trimmed beard and his signature haircut back to its usual state. They both looked at each other with their glowing emerald eyes though she couldn't focus for long, she always seemed startled by something and began to levitate slightly. "Hmm, now let's see what you're looking at," he took off his binding band on his right hand, it stopped him from his uncontrollable mediumship. His sight went black for a second and then he saw two spirits circling them, one was the dog and the other seemed to be a female rice farmer, Kai waved at them to get their attention. "Oh, hello," the farmer said politely. "Hi, do you need anything or help with your unfinished business at all?" Kai asked curiously. "Oh no, sorry. I don't have much business to finish. I used to work in the rice fields a couple miles away but I've been wondering about a little since, I can't seem to find my way to the heavens?" She said and questioned. "Your baby really is sweet," Kai awkwardly looked at the woman. "Yeah, about that, she also has mediumship so she also sees and senses you, I'm kinda trying to get her to bed and I don't want to use the binding bands if I don't have to." The woman said "oh yes, I understand, you might have to with her levitating." Kai nodded. "What I want you to do is focus on what makes you happy and close your eyes." She did so and all of a sudden vanished. "It's good that she found closure, ok starlight, we're going to have to figure out how to get these bands on you." Kai put Aya onto her mat on the floor and grabbed the smallest pair of binding bands he could find; he then double wrapped them onto her wrists. She yawned a little and snuggled into him .He delicately laid her into the cot and put the stuffed duck next to her. He stared at her until she fell asleep and turned on the baby monitor system.

Yukia sat in their bed and was snuggling his body pillow, it was 1:00am and they had gone through the most stressful 8 hours of their lives. "So I've got two Libra's now" he giggled. Kai put on a bed shirt. "Is that meant to be a bad thing?" Kai said whilst smiling. "I don't know, you're the witch you tell me," he said whilst Kai got into the bed. "Well, Libras and aquarians are highly compatible so it is a good thing," they hugged each other. "Ok, I'll do the night feeds tonight, you need more rest than me," said Kai but Yukia had already fallen asleep. Kai snuggled into him, being the big spoon for once, then flipped over after he realised he and Yukia really didn't like it. The smaller man instinctively latched onto Kai's back and comforted each other to sleep.


End file.
